


i mean i’m down if u are

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Sleepy Sex, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: finishing wips don’t mind me





	i mean i’m down if u are

**Author's Note:**

> finishing wips don’t mind me

Jaehyun liked gentle moments like these the most. Donghyuck in his lap, leant against his chest, head rested in his collarbone, and the wetness of drool on his neck. Jaehyun liked how he could run his hands down his sides and pull his boyfriend into a pliant state. One that made him incoherent and tired, yet in a mindspace that he felt safe in. 

_ But.  _ It would be better and more comfortable for both of them to not be squished on their tiny, old couch. Jaehyun then opted for waking up Hyuck, knowing full and well that in his sleep addled mind he’d want to be carried back to their shared room.

But before all of that, he needed to wake Donghyuck up. With one last fond look at Hyuck, Jaehyun took on of his large hands and pulled the younger from his collarbone. He gently threaded his fingers through his hair to push his bangs away, and give him a forehead kiss. 

“Donghyuck, wake up for me,” he said leaning down to kiss his neck. Donghyuck sluggishly opened one of his eyes to peek at his surroundings, before whining. He really didn’t want to move even though he knew Jaehyun would gladly hoist him in his arms securely. 

Jaehyun was still leaving kisses that felt like butterfly wings on his skin, and somehow it was making Hyuck’s skin feel hypersensitive. Donghyuck gasped. His mind was still hazy from his short nap and still enough hormonal teenage boy to feel himself getting a little harder. The two had a little more than an intense make out session prior to when Hyuck fell asleep. And he couldn’t help that the wet sliding noises their mouths made got the blood rushing to his cock. Not a lot, but now, every time he felt the older use some tongue on his sensitive neck, he couldn’t help the reignited arousal. 

Of course he was of horny, he was a young adult, but his erection wasn’t making him needy enough for him to beg Jaehyun to do something about it. So he thought he’d just sleep it off eventually. He was tired, and although he wanted to be pleased, if the older was tired too, he wasn’t going to throw a fit if he couldn’t get off. 

“Jae, ’m up,” the older pulled himself from Hyuck’s neck and beamed at him. His eyes were filled with nothing less than love. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” he said excited to take Donghyuck wherever he wanted to go. Hyuck maneuvered his legs so they were situated around Jaehyun’s waist and his arms were wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Jaehyun’s chest right in time to miss the older quirk an eyebrow at his hardness. 

“Are you gonna go or…” Hyuck said slurred. Jaehyun did a sigh, and got up to haul them to their room. Jaehyun dropped him on the bed before tilting his head towards his crotch. 

“You want me to do something about that?” Donghyuck finally opened an eye, already knowing at what he was hinting at. 

“If you don’ wanna, no,” Jaehyun laughed before leaning down to spread his legs and settle himself between them. 

“Hm, but that’s not what I asked. I asked about you. Did I not?” His tone had a little bit of an edge to it making Hyuck’s eyes close again to revel in it. He began moving his hands up and down his thighs, simply because he knew it would drive him crazy. 

“ _ Please _ .” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Don’t do too much, m sleepy.” Hyuck felt his face color in slight embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Jae reassured him, moving to pull down Donghyuck’s sweats and boxers in one go. Taking care of the ankles, especially since the pants would so often get stuck on them. Donghyuck was just gonna lay there, his erection further making an appearance after some of this anticipation. 

“ _ Jae, please.”  _ He whined. The other was making himself useful by marking a litany of pretty purple bruises into his thighs. Loving how close he can get to Hyuck’s crotch and watching him squirm. 

Jaehyun decides to finally touch Hyuck’s chubby cock. And the other lets out a moan in relief. Jaehyun starts at a moderate pace. And it feels good. 

His hands are warm and slightly calloused hands cause there to be more friction against him. And he can’t help but let open a dam of sounds he didn’t think a handjob would make him emit. 

He felt his calves tense as waves of hot pleasure rolled through his stomach rather quickly. Jaehyun seemed focused solely on pleasing his baby. Nothing at the moment was more important than making him feel good. 

“You look so pretty, baby. And you’re being so good for me. I am the luckiest man in the world, getting to have you fall apart beneath me, feels good doesn’t it?” Donghyuck curses under his breath knowing he is full and is ready to come now. 

The amount of pleasure Jaehyun’s hands are bringing him is simply toe curling. He uses on to play with Hyuck’s balls whilst the other works on his cock with haste. 

Donghyuck has a soft look on his face once he reaches completion. His cock was oozing out thick cum in short spurts. Jaehyun groaned before coating two of his fingers in the mess and sticking them in his mouth to suck on them. And Donghyuck giggles out a simple, “ _ gross _ ,” before pouting his lips in asking for a kiss. 

Jaehyun purposely misses and covers his cheeks in wet smooches and emphasizing the last one by giving Hyuck a long peck on the lips. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says, eyes lidding, heavy with sleep. 

“Ah don’t fall asleep now, I have to clean you up.” Jaehyun leant down and kissed Hyuck’s forehead knowing the younger was halfway losing his battle to sleep. He left to brush his teeth and grab a damp washcloth to take care of his baby. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sup3rmodei)


End file.
